Rarity
by LBPMinecraft
Summary: First off, it's rated M because there will be a lemon in probably ch. 2. Rainbow Dash is acting strange. Rarity supposes that Dash is keeping a secret. But this secret leads the two closer to something more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Ok, i'll tell you

'Twas a cloudy day in Ponyville. For it was cloudy, Rainbow Dash was very busy. She was a little exhausted from obliterating clouds all day, so she decided to take a break.

Upon descending to the ground, she heard a familiar voice call out; "Rainbow Dash!" The distant voice caught Dashes attention. As she turned her head to find out whom was calling

her name, she spotted a friend. A pony with an elegantly groomed purple mane, and a diamond cutie mark.

"Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?" Rainbow Dash noticed that Rarity was slightly out of breathe.

Upon noticing this, Dash decided to let her friend catch some air. "I wanted to ask you a question." Rarity blushed. She tried to contain herself, but try as she might, she couldn't keep her cheeks from becoming shades of rosey red. "Is something wrong, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash was now worried about her friend; Rarity was showing many signs of nervousness. She was blushing, acting suspicious; for the most part, it was the blushing that caught Dashes attention.

"Um.. It's just.. Uh.." _Rarity is never this nervous_. As Rainbow Dash was trying to ask what was wrong, she heard a voice call from the sky. "Yo Rainbow Dash, we got tons of work to do with these clouds!" Rainbow Dash let out her wings to ascend back to work.

"I'll see ya later, Rarity." Rarity blushed harder.

"Oh, okay... I'll see you later..."

As Rarity watched Rainbow Dash bullet off the ground, she cursed herself for behaving so foolishly. With a sulky expression, she made her way back to her home.

As Rarity walked along, a pink pony with a pink, puffy mane popped up in front of her. "Ah!"

"Hey Rarity! What's up?" Rarity breathed a sigh of relief. "Pinky Pie, don't scare me like that!" Rarity let her heart rate slow down in order to speak again. "You know that I do not appreciate _those_ sort of particular surprises, Pinkie." Pinkie giggled. "HeHe. Sorry!"

Rarity resumed her walk home. Pinkie Pie caught up and bounced along. She noticed Rarity in a rather depressed mood. "Well you seem a bit down in the dumps."

Rarity just briefly glanced at Pinkie, then resumed walking again. "I know what you need! You need a SURPRISE PARTY!" Rarity sighed "Yes, but you basically spoiled it..."

Pinkie was confused. "What do you mean?" Rarity facepalmed. "_Surprise _party. You are not supposed to tell me about it." Pinkie facepalmed as well. "Darn it!" Rarity finally reached her home. "Well, farewell, Pinkie..." Pinkie paused from her hopping to wave goodbye. "Bye!"

With her head facing the ground, Rarity opened the door, entered her home, and closed the door. She walked up the stairs to her room and jumped in bed, pulled up the covers, and fell asleep. When Rarity woke the next morning, she went through her usual daily routine; she took a shower, ate breakfast, and went for a morning walk. As she was walking through Ponyville, she spotted Rainbow Dash up ahead. She walked over to her friend, with that signature smile. "Rainbow Dash!" Dash turned around to greet whoever was calling at her.

To her surprise, she saw Rarity walking towards her with a very gleeful and excited mood. But this time it was Rainbow Dash who seemed nervous. "Oh.. Hey Rarity.." Rarity toook Dashes seemingly sad mood into acknowledgement .

_It could be guilt. But what is Rainbow Dash hiding?_

Rarity pondered all of this for a second, but due to her concern of her friend, she decided to think of it all later. "What's wrong, Dash?" Rainbow Dash now focused in on Rarity's eyes.

_Wow, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are._

"Dash?.. Hello?" But Rainbow Dash wasn't paying attention, Rarity's eyes kept her speechless and idle. "Rainbow Dash!" Dash was startled

"Oh! Sorry Rarity, I guess I just spaced out for a sec." Rarity giggled. They haven't had a conversation in a while. In fact, the last time they had an actual conversation was at least a month ago. "Rainbow Dash, I know there is something wrong with you.." Rainbow Dash had that fake smile on her face that Rarity recognized. "Do not lie to me Dash.." Rainbow Dash continued with her fake smile. "Me? Lying? Never! Since when have I ever lied to you?"

Dash let out a fake laugh.

"Dash, I know that smile! You are hiding something and I know it."

Rarity now took on that serious expression.

She started walking towards Rainbow Dash, backing her up into a wall.

"You know well that I am able to tell when somepony is lying!" Rainbow Dash sighed.

Her fake smile gone, and eyes half closed. "Alright, i'll tell you..."

Rarity felt anticipation tighten up her stomache.

"Rarity, I've never told anyone this, so can you please keep it a secret?" Rarity smiled and nodded

"I'm.."

HA! To Be Continued SUCKAAAS! Chapter 2 will be in construction for at least a week :)

I know, i'm a bit evil, but i've been the nice guy for too long :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret is Out

"I'm.."

Rarity took on that impatient look. Rainbow Dash knew she would need to speak fast in order to avoid being yelled at, but she was lost for words.

"Uh, er..."

Dash was too scared to talk. Rarity always had a tone to her voice when she was mad. Or impatient, that would snap Rainbow Dash out of it; "Rainbow Dash! Just tell me already!"

Dash was startled, and finally mumbled something. "_I'm a... bmph..._"

Raritys impatient look was gone, and replaced with confusion.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that, please?"

"_Bmpsh- Ahh I dunno how to__ explain this..."_

Rarity was dangerously close to blowing up in anger. Well, 'being her', she had to let a bit of anger slip from her muzzle.

"_Rainbow Dash! _You must be more clear with your words! Twilight always told you to not be ashamed of what you personally feel, correct?"

Well, that was it. On the brink of verbal combustion, she was about to give in on not only the secret Rarity wanted to know, but many other _random_ confessions as well.

"_Okay! i'm secretly a stallion!" _

Rarity froze in disbelief, but quickly switched her confused look into a smile of amusemant. "Hahaha! Good one, Dash! But, seriously though dear, what's the real secret?"

But Dash switched to a blank look.

"Um, Rarity? I'm not kidding..."

"Haha! Rainbow Dash you jester y- wait what?"

Raritys smile was gone, and her eyes widened.

"You heard me, i'm telling the truth. You asked for my secret, so there ya have it. No matter how exciting or what, you cannot tell _anypony._ Promise?"

Rainbow Dash heard no reply.

"Um... Rarity?"

He saw Rarity blacked out, laying on the ground as quiet and still as stone.

"Oh, great..." Rainbow Dash facehoofed.

"Well, I guess I should fly her home..." As he prepared to pick Rarity, a delightful scent caught his attention. Dash knew that the appealing smell was definetly nearby. As he followed the smell, it lead him to Raritys' purple mane. He pointed his muzzle and gave a sniff.

"Mmm.. Her hair smells as beautiful as it looks!" Dash blushed, but shook it off once picking up Rarity on his back. As he flew Rarity to her home, he could still smell Raritys mane.

"Oh come on! Why does her mane have to smell and look so beautiful at the same time... Well, the rest of her is just as beautiful.. Maybe we could.. No! Nonono NO! I can't do that! _That _should be the LAST thing on my mind... I will just drop her off and then be done with it!"

After a short flight, Rainbow Dash reached Raritys house. He descended to the ground, and folded his wings back. "Ugh... I never thought she would be this heavy! What has this pony been eating?" He walked over to the door, and managed to open it. The lights were off in the house, so Rainbow Dash wondered if there was a light-switch somewhere. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to take another step, the lights suddenly came on.

"SURPRISE!"

It was a surprise party- for Rarity.

"Wheres the party girl?" Pinkie Pie, no doubt, set up the party.

"Ssh! Guys, seriously, I don't really think she would be happy if she was woken up from her little black-out.."

Rainbow Dash turned to the left side a slight, so everypony could see the motioneless mounted on his back. Applejack was the first to speak.

"Well what in tarnation happened to her?"

"Um.. It's a long story.. And I don't really feel like talking about it.." Dash put on a fake smile, and carried Rarity upstairs and to her bedroom.

Dash opened up Raritys bedroom, and turned on the light.

"Nice to know that theres a _noticable_ light-switch in here. Hehe.."

Dash walked over to Raritys bed to pull the covers up. After laying Rarity down and pulling the covers up, he went to turn off the light.

"Well... See ya, Rarity."

Dash was about to leave the bedroom, but stole a last glance at Rarity, who was now sleeping quietly in bed. He blushed.

"No no no! Get a hold of yourself, Rainbow Dash!"

He now left to the thresh-hold of the rooms entrance, and closed the door. Everypony saw a sulky Rainbow Dash walk downstairs, with his eyes half-closed.

"What's wrong, Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack was very concerned. Everypony could very clearly tell when Rainbow Dash was lying. Even Pinkie Pie, whom of which was usually clueless. Therefor, not only Applejack, but everypony in the room could tell there was something wrong with him. They did not not know he was a stallion, therefor they haven't a clue what_ exactly _was tugging at him. With Dashes wings and ears drooped down, he exited the house.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Fluttershy flew after him.

She managed to catch-up to Rainbow Dash, but also made a sudden move to jump in front of him- big mistake.

"AAH!" Rainbow Dash bolted away behind a tree. When he took a peek from the tree, he saw Fluttershy.

"Ugh! Fluttershy, don't do that!"

"Oh, i'm sorry Rainbow Dash.. I was just trying to catch up to you.."

"Yeah you caught up to me alright.."

"Sorry for the scare.. I just wanted to ask what was bothering you."

There was a long silence. Rainbow Dash didn't want anypony else to know but Rarity. But this was Dashes best friend he was talking to. He was asking himself the same thing in his head like he was a broken record.

_Should I tell her? Or should I leave it be?_

It was very hard for him to lie to Fluttershy, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He finally decided what he would do.

With a sigh, he finally spoke.

"Okay.. Fluttershy, i'll tell you."

Fluttershy smiled, and started flapping her wings in ecstacy.

"But..."

Fluttershy stopped flapping her wings to listen.

"You cannot tell _anypony._ And please don't pass out like Rarity did when I told her this.."

"Okay, I promise."

"Alright, i'm just gonna put this as simply as possibly; I am secretly a stallion.."

Fluttershy froze, for she was trying to proccess Dashes words, because she was not sure if she had heard them correctly.

"Y-You're a... A stallion?"

"Well- Yes... PLEASE do not tell anypony! I would be so embarassed..."

"Um... Okay.. I won't tell anypony.. But why didn't you tell anyone of this before?"

"Erm.. Long story, but not important right now.. I'll see ya later."

"Oh, Okay, see you later Rainbow Dash..."

And with that, he was off.

Fluttershy stood there, confused of why Rainbow Dash would hide this from her.

"I can't believe Rainbow Dash never told me of this- Hmm.. However I always noticed him to be rather masculent.. Oh dear oh dear oh dear..." Fluttershy always had hormones, but from how busy she always is with caring for her animals, they have always been tiny and unoticable, due to not meeting many stallions. However if she knew that one of her best friends was one, her hormones would rise up again, and you and everypony knows the rest.

But everypony always feared her going into heat- Why you ask? Well, it's simple:

Since her "shyness" emotion was _very _strong, this included many other emotions such as anger or sadness. So if she were to go into heat, she would be very- I guess you could say wild- about it. Even Fluttershy herself was afraid of letting _that_ Fluttershy coming into plain sight.

"Okay, okay, i've just gotta forget about it, and everything will be fine.. Okay Fluttershy, just keep repeating it;_ Rainbow Dash is not a boy, Rainbow Dash is not a boy.." _

Talking to herself always made Fluttershy feel awkward, but hey, she must do whatever the hell she does to forget what she does not want to think about, let alone remember.

As Fluttershy approached the door to Raritys' house to join everypony else for the party, she felt an urge to follow Dash.

"No, no no no... Just let Rainbow Dash be so that he can have alone time, just enjoy... The.. Party-"

A small part of Fluttershys resting hormones popped out, and got the better of her.

"Well, I guess I _could_ go catch up with him..."

Fluttershy flapped her wings and picked herself off of the ground, and went off on her way.

Dormant hormones are always dangerous. Don't get me wrong, Fluttershy has always been the sweet and adorable pony everypony came to know and love. But everypony knows what this is, is completely natural. The problem is Fluttershy losing control, like I explained. People with pure emotions DO include side affects. If you were not paying a damn piece of attention to what I said earlier about Fluttershys volume of feelings, basically in a nutshell what i'm trying to explain is that maybe if Fluttershy _was_ in her hormonal state, she would be _over-excited_, if you catch my drift. Ya know, _make some music together. _Oh my god... I am so sorry for that xD hopefully I made this more clear for you. Okay, back to the story! FREAKING SPOILER ALERT: Rainbow Dash does not end up with Fluttershy. He ends up with Rarity. Sorry for any dissappointment, but Trollers gonna Troll. Why do you think I named the fanfic "Rarity." However I might make alternate fanfics. ;)

Fluttershy flew into Ponyville, in search of her friend. She suspected Rainbow Dash to be at the Sucarcube Corner Bakery. For some reason, he would always be found hanging out there because of his sweet-tooth. Rainbow Dash knew that the best sweets were always at that specific bakery, because of the fact Pinkie Pie was always there- But Pinkie was still at the surprise party at Raritys' house, so... No sweets for a little bit then. Fluttershy arrived at the bakery, and peeked through a window. Rainbow Dash was not there, he could very well be hiding. Who could blame him? He spilt his secret to a couple of ponies, do you really think he would want to tell anypony else? No! If you are going to hide your real gender, you never want anypony else to know; unless you are proud of your damned lying.

"Hm.. I wonder why he would just hide from everypony else like this. How long has he been hiding this?"

Fluttershy felt sad, because she was afraid she had lost her friends trust. Tears had begun to form at the bridges of her eyes, but suddenly heard a familiar voice..

CLIFFHANGER MUDDA FAWCKA! :D You have to wait until ch. 3 now, bitch!

I know, i'm mean, but I do not give a flying fawck! :D


End file.
